


Proper Motivation

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Epilogue? What epilogue?, Other, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Ron gives Harry what he needs to finish his appointed task.





	Proper Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_halloween, 2009.

_Smack!_ “Nineteen.” _Smack!_ “Twenty.”

Ron paused, admiring Harry’s blushing red arse for a moment before meeting Hermione’s eyes. She let out a small moan and shook her head, glancing down at the head of unruly black hair buried between her thighs.

Tutting, Ron smoothed his hand over Harry’s arse. “I told you the spanking wouldn’t stop until you got Hermione to come so you could fuck her, and I could fuck you. Maybe I’m not giving you enough motivation?”

Harry whimpered, voice muffled while he tried to lick Hermione to completion; and Ron tutted again, reaching for Hermione’s hairbrush. “I think you need more than the palm of my hand can give you.”

The wooden back of the hairbrush connected against Harry’s backside with a meaty _thwack_ , leaving a deeper red mark. Harry yelped and redoubled his efforts, tongue swirling around and over Hermione’s clit while more blows from the hairbrush rained down against his undoubtedly sizzling arse.

Hermione’s breathy moans increased within minutes, and soon after she keened loudly, shuddering beneath Harry’s tongue as she came, fingers knotted tightly in his hair. Only then did Ron toss aside the hairbrush and push into Harry.

Motivation was a wonderful thing.


End file.
